


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by Chick4Chick2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Sandor has to make some amends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Married Life, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sansa is tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: Sandor Clegane's wife is an amazing woman and amazingly busy.  One night, Sandor meets the guys for poker, forgetting that he's supposed to be home watching the kids as his wife leads choir practice.  He'll need to make it up to her to help her forget her frustrating night.





	Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> A little Sansan for my dearest friend. It's not your exact prompt, honey, but I hope you enjoy it :)

 

Sandor Clegane was by far the most intimidating man in the entire town. Six and half feet tall, muscular and with an admittedly frightening visage, no one messed with Quiet Isle’s top cop. He hadn’t needed his gun in the line duty in years. One glance at the enormous, angry man coming towards them growling ‘Hands up, you cunts!’ would have even the most fearsome criminals cowering and begging for their mam.

However, if he was the most intimidating man, he would readily admit that he was married to the most intimidating woman. Oh, she didn’t look it. Sansa Stark Clegane was tall but slim, not at all what one would consider a physical threat. She was beautiful, kind and graceful. Her auburn hair and shimmering blue eyes drew admiring looks wherever she went.

However, under all that she was a firecracker.

She was also a terribly busy woman. A wife and mother as well as a successful businesswoman and active member of the Faith, her days were always packed. Normally, she handled it all with an efficiency that made some wonder if she practiced some sort of sorcery on the side.

But she was as human as the rest and sometimes, she grew weary. Sometimes, she grew snappish. Sometimes, the juggling act was all too much and it wore on her as her husband would quickly attest.  Which was all well and good…except when that snappishness was aimed at Sandor.

“It’s not the 10th, it’s the 9th,” Sandor argued.

“Would you look at the calendar, you sot? It’s Tuesday, the 10th,” Bronn scoffed.

“Oh, bugger me! It is! Is that the time?! I’ve gotta get home, lads!”

“Home? It’s poker night. It’s not even 8,” Beric said.

“Go on then,” Ray said. “We’ll catch you next time.”

Ray understood. His monthly poker night with the lads was alright but a happy wife was far more important.  She had choir practice and that old biddy Mordane was always getting on her nerves.  She'd already had a frustrating day at work and the kids could be a handful.

Sandor tore across town towards home, sweet home to find his mother-in-law coming down their front walk, her face pinched with disapproval. “She called you?” Cat nodded. “Shite, I’m sorry, Cat. I got my days mixed up, alright?”

Half a smile appeared. “I’m not complaining. I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren.”

“So, Sansa’s home already then?” He knew she was. Her car was in the driveway.

“Yes, Sansa is home.” His shoulders were hunched like man headed towards the gallows as Cat gave him a cheery, “Good luck.”

“Yeah, I’ll need it,” he mumbled.

Sandor quietly opened the front door. The bottom floor of the house was silent. The kiddos were already tucked in then. That was good because it was past their bedtime. It was also bad because Sansa could roast him without fear of a little audience.

His ears caught the soft sound of singing as he started up the stairs. Sansa was singing a lullaby. Maybe he was going to get a reprieve after all.

The baby was snoring in his crib already and Sandor stroked his downy soft hair before heading down the hall to his daughter’s room. Little Lya’s eyes were heavy as her mother sat on the side of her bed and sang. His wife’s voice was the loveliest thing he’d ever heard…except when she was cross with him.

He took a step towards them…and stepped on a Lego.

“Gods be damn…” He stifled the rest of his expletive by biting down on the inside of his cheek.

His daughter barely stirred. She was already drifting off. Sansa however looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes narrowed.

_I’m fucked._

She finished the tune and then they headed out into the hall, quietly closing the bedroom door behind them.

“I can explain,” he said before she could lay into him.

One ginger eyebrow arched skeptically. “Really? You can explain how you forgot I was leading choir practice tonight when it’s written on the calendar on the fridge and I even texted you this morning to remind you?”

“You…texted me.” Sandor glanced at his phone. He hated the buggering thing and it hated him, too.  As expected, the battery was dead. “Love, I can…”

“Don’t you call me love.”

“Sansa, I promise from now on I’ll set thirty alarms when you’ve got choir practice.”

“I don’t even want to lead the damned thing.”

“I know, love. You do too much.” She scowled at him. “I mean, you’re free to do as much as you please but…I hate to see my girl taking on too much.”

“You’re just saying that to make sure you don’t miss poker night.”

“Fuck poker night. You and the kids are what matter most.”

A smile started to form. “Well…I don’t mind you getting to have time with your friends.”

“You should do more with yours. You could call up Margaery and go out.”

“What if I have too much to drink?”

“Then, your favorite cop will come pick you up.”

“What if guys start hitting on us?”

“Then, I’ll run their plates and make it my mission in life to make them sorry they were ever born."  She laughed.  "Am I forgiven?”

“I don’t know. I may need something to take my mind off my long day and frustrating evening.”

“Oh…well, that’d be my pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa considered herself quite lucky to be married to Sandor. Some might look at them and think them an unorthodox couple but truly, no one could treat her better or make her happier. She loved their marriage and she loved their kids. She also loved the sex.

“How’s this for a start?” he rumbled when they were locked in the bedroom.

His finger was slipping inside her and she gasped in pleasure. “Not…bad…at…all.”

Feeling his knuckles resting against her folds, he slipped his finger out and pushed another back in, entering slowly, as his thumb stroked her clit. She writhed under him as the heat of her juices made it easier for Sandor's fingers to thrust deeper inside her cunt.

"And this?" he asked next as he began to pump faster. Biting her lip, she held on tight to his broad his shoulders. "I'll make you scream sweet wife."

Feeling his fingers expertly fucking her, her nerves gathered all at once, bundled at her core and ready to explode, Sansa allowed a small moan to escape. "Don't..stop," she begged.

"Fuck Sansa, you're so wet. I love making my sweet wife forget about all everything. Are you going to cum for me Sansa?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

Digging her nails in, she leaned forward and moaned against his bare chest as she pulsed around his fingers. His thumb circled around her clit, intensifying her climax. She came over and over until she fell back onto the pillows.

Panting, Sandor slid his fingers out. Lifting them to his lips, he sucked long and hard, his dark eyes staring down at her. "Can I lick you clean Sansa?"

She couldn’t think of anything to do but nod.

Sandor threw her thigh over his shoulder as he got between her legs and buried his face there. Licking one long stripe through her slit, Sansa moaned louder than she intended while Sandor grasped behind her cheeks with both hands and pulled forward. His tongue lapped up and down and plunged straight into her pussy. She started bucking her hips wantonly, riding his face with her thrown back.

Becoming sloppy and frantic with his licks, he pulled away from her warmth to lick his lips and then dove straight back in.

Calling out his name, Sandor stood quickly, stripped off his boxers and stopped her cries with his mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned into his kiss.

"Are you ready for me to make you forget the rest?"

"Definitely,” she breathed.

Holding his impressive length in here hand, she pumped his cock, making him groan and curse under his breath. “This is about you,” he growled, before he spread her legs and settled between her dripping lips. She gasped as he entered her.

He started to move at an agonizingly slow pace at first and she smacked his ass. “Faster.”

“As you wish, wife,” he snorted and began to thrust harder and faster, burying himself deep within her.

The pace became desperate and she chanted his name with every panted breath. "Sandor Sandor Sandor…I'm cumming. Don't…stop."

She breathed through her nose as his hand cupped her mouth and his frantic thrusts stroked higher against her clit until he smacked against her body with an achy grunt that made her cum on the spot. Sandor continued to spasm as her walls throbbed around his cock, jerking each time he pulsed into her.

He held her legs as the trembling subsided and her arms unlocked from his neck.  She felt him kissing her neck tenderly, sending more tingles shooting through her.

"Have I made you forget about your frustrating night, love?"

“Definitely.”

 


End file.
